The Life of Tom
by Hallie -Dove
Summary: Tom never thought this would be the year everything would change. He's caught between three girls, and he has to make a decision. Who knew that this choice might affect his future? Join Tom and his best bud, Jerome, at their third year of Hogwarts.
1. Quidditch Anyone?

Tom looked from beautiful girl to beautiful, having land himself in a bind. One was blonde haired and had gorgeous blue eyes. She was Chaser for the Slytherin team. The other, however, was a Gryffindor and had dark brunette hair and bright brown eyes. She was against Slytherin, with the exception of himself and his friends....But she didn't know him as well as she thought...The real Tom.....  
"Tom, you have to decide, me or her," said the Slytherin girl, looking at him, frowning.  
Narrowly missing her eyes, he looked down at the ground, thinking. Then a smile spread across his face.  
"Girls, there's plenty of me to go around. Besides, I need more time to get to know you," said the thirteen year old, looking up at both of them.  
"More time?" repeated the Gryffindor. "You've been dating me for two years and you need more time? Forget it, Riddle, I'm leaving."  
"S'cuse me a moment, will you?" He asked the Slytherin, before running after the Gryffindor.  
When he caught up with her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, kissing her on the lips. However, after a few minutes of this she managed to pull away, and wrenched her wrist from his hand.  
"No Tom," she barked at him. "It's over."  
Then the only person he ever really loved walked out of his life.  
  
The next day, Tom sulked around in the Slytherin common room, trying to think up a way to win her back.  
"Maybe a game of Quidditch," he said aloud, not really caring about who heard him.  
"Sure, I'll play you a game," said a first year boy eagerly.  
"Sorry kiddo, no first years on brooms," he said, while rustling the boy's sandy brown hair. The boy shrugged and ran off. Tom, on the other hand, got to his feet and left to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Today the sky in there was cloudy, and the Hall was decorated for Christmas holidays, which were coming up soon.  
'A game of Quidditch,' he thought to himself, while taking a seat by fourth year Calvin Grey.  
"What's up Tom?" asked the boy while shoving some bacon in his mouth.  
"Girl trouble," answered Tom. "Got dumped by them both at the same time."  
"Told you not to mess with that Gryffindor, but you wouldn't listen...."  
Tom ignored him the rest of breakfast, then headed back to his dorm to find his things. On his way there, though, he ran into one of the popular fourth year Slytherin girls. Her name was Hailey Row.  
"Tom, Cal says your down in the dumps, and I know what will cheer you up....."  
Before Tom knew it, she kissed him, and, not choosing to struggle, kissed her back. A mousy haired second year Gryffindor passing by looked at the sight through her spectacles, then ran off. Tom soon drawled away, half stunned and half shocked.  
"Listen," said Tom, a look of bewilderment on his face. "I think your cool and pretty and all, but seriously, I don't need your pity."  
He ran off after saying those things. He knew if he stuck around, he was bound to be smacked. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy kissing her, it was the fact that he was still stuck on Allison, the Gryffindor third year who he loved.  
'She never says no to a game of quidditch', he reminded himself while grabbing his bag and clutching his wand. 'And she's my partner in Herbology anyway.'  
Having new found confidence, he ran off to join his friend, Jerome in the common room.  
  
His morning classes went ok, he had got top marks on the tests he had taken the previous day. Him and Jerome sat out on the lawn, finishing up homework they were assigned from Transfiguration and Potions.  
"I don't know. I never saw Hailey look so mad," muttered Jerome. "She was mad. And so was Allison. Apparently, somebody saw you two and told her."  
"It was that stuck up Minerva," said Tom. "I saw her walking by as we kissed...."  
"So how was it?"  
"Not the same as kissing Allison."  
"Tom," said Jerome, "you need to talk to her. She'll understand better if you do."  
"I am," answered Tom. "I'm going to in Farwell's class. Wish me luck!"  
And with that, he got up and made his way to Herbology alone.  
Allison took one look at him and looked away. Tom, reluctantly, came up to her and said, "Please forgive me.....Play a game of quidditch with me tonight,,,,,,"  
"Why should I?" she shot back.  
"Come on......" he said in a pained voice. "You know you still like me......."  
"Maybe," she said, caving in. "Alright."  
They took their seats together and Tom spoke to her most of the assignment, explaining everything.  
"Thanks for not giving up on me," she told him, while fixing her notes a bit.  
"It's ok," said Tom, grinning. He now had the love of his life back, for now anyway.  
"Eight," she told him, giving him a short kiss.  
"Alright."  
As he made his way to Care of Magical Creatures, Minerva, the Gryffindor second year, glanced at him, as if giving him her approval. Minerva was friends with Allison, and her cousin. So, having her approval was a good thing.  
Jerome was waiting for him in the entrance hall. Walking over to him, he grinned from ear to ear.  
"She's going to play a game of quidditch with me later," he said, rather happy about this.  
"Well, let's hope we can keep it that way," Jerome said as they walked out on the lawn.  
Suddenly, the blonde hair and blue eyed girl that he had also liked came running over to him. Smiling and giggling,  
"Hi Tom," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Are we still on for that midnight stroll?"  
At this, Jerome looked at Tom, shocked. All Tom could do was stare and say, "Yes."  
"Great," she said, before leaping over to join her gang of Slytherin girls.  
Jerome didn't look to pleased. He didn't talk to Tom the rest of class, and he refused to sit by him at dinner that night. On his way to the common room, Tom stopped him and forced him to turn around. Jerome, sweet, kind, cunning, Tom couldn't figure out why he was in Slytherin. Jerome said it was because the hat let him choose and he wanted to be in the same house as his best friend. So far, that was the best conclusion. Staring at his blue eyed, brown haired friend, Tom noticed his serious look. His glaring stare of truth that he hated so.  
"I can't believe you," he said, "playing Allison like that. You know, you're lucky she's dating you again."  
"I know," he said painfully. "But I like Glade too."  
"Make a decision," answered Jerome.  
"Later," Tom replied before pulling the door open and hoping down in.  
Back then, they didn't have a password for Slytherin, so naturally, they let all kinds of different houses enter. Some Ravenclaws stood in one corner, admiring all the beauty of the green room, and some Hufflepuffs were in another corner, looking nervous. Gryffindor never came to the common room. They had always disliked Slytherin. Not even Allison did.  
"Good choice," said Calvin, rounding on him. "Oh, and I think Hailey wants to talk to you."  
Sighing, Tom walked over to the gang of Slytherins and waited on Hailey to notice. She did and walked over to him, her hair swishing as she did.  
"Sorry about the shocker," she said. "Cal told me that I shouldn't have been so surprising, it's hard for me to remember you're only thirteen. Anyway-" She said, drawling closer. "I was curious if you'd be my date to the up coming Hogsmeade trip. Of course, I can always find someone else....."  
"No," he smiled, "I'd be honoured to go with someone as beautiful as yourself."  
He grinned at her, then walked up to his dorm to get his broom. In the room were two of the others that slept there. They were discussing Quidditch, like all normal boys at Hogwarts did. Actually, they were betting. One was betting that Slytherin would win. The other was betting that Gryffindor would win.  
"Hey, I want to join in," he announced. "I bet that Gryffindor will win the cup, but Ravenclaw will have successfully thumped them one good game."  
"Much pride you have in Slytherin, hey mate?" He asked, scribbling it down on his parchment.  
"Let's just say, I could careless who won," Tom replied, signing the document. Then he grabbed his broom and headed down to the field.  
  
"Got it again, Riddle," declared Allison, her hand clutching the snitch. "Ready to call it the night?"  
"Yeah," hollered Tom, his body all sweaty. "Hey, do you want to ride a little with me, on my broom that is?"  
"Sure," giggled Allison back, speeding down to put the snitch away. After that, she hopped on the broom with Tom, and hung unto him as he made a series of dives, loops, and sharp turns. Coming in for a landing, the two grabbed their broomsticks and headed for the school.  
"So, have any plans for Hogsmeade-"  
"Actually, I do," answered Tom, cutting her short. "Why Potter?"  
Allison grinned and laughed at the sound of her surname, "I was just curious Tom."  
Upon coming to the Gryffindor common room, Allison kissed him good night, before entering there in. The Fat Lady grimaced at the sight of Tom, who knew very well who he was.  
"If you hurt anyone, Slytherin, I'll-"  
"You'll what?" shot Tom back, before trudging off, leaving the Fat Lady with a raised eyebrow.  
It was true. Tom Marvolo Riddle was the heir to Slytherin, but only the Fat Lady knew. Sometimes, Tom thought Dumbledore knew, but Tom knew better than that. Bonnie Weasley was the heir of Gryffindor, however, Bonnie didn't know that. Amelia Raven knew exactly how her surname formed. Harry Jackman was the heir of Hufflepuff, but he didn't know that either. And Allison.................  
The Potter's where heirs alright. Though there's really two heirs to Gryffindor, there's also one from that house that's heir above the others. The stupid Potter's. Tom never mentioned all this to Allison, so Allison never knew.  
When he got to his common room, he quietly walked up to his dorm and took a nice hot bath. Then he changed and laid down on his bed, where slumber met him only to quickly.


	2. What Hogsmeade Can Bring

Tom met Glade near the edge of the forest. She grinned at the sight of him, and grabbed his arm. He grinned back as she tugged him along around the lake.  
"So, what's up," asked Tom, his arm around her waist. She leaned against his chest and gazed up into his eyes as she said, "You, that's what's up."  
They stopped, now on the far side of the lake from the castle that is, and Tom pulled her into a kiss. Her arms relaxed around his shoulder, and before they knew it, both were down on the ground, the snow falling, landing in Glade's hair, making her look like an angel. Even though it was cold out, both dipped their feet into the lake, Tom doing in enchantment to warm the water a bit. Flames just above the water, Tom hugged Glade close, a piece her blonde hair on his cheek, him kissing her yet again. "Come on Tom," she whispered……….

They had came very close, but Tom didn't give in. He managed to make up an excuse by stating that it was one and Jerome might notice him gone. Glade pouted, but agreed that they should leave, too. Glade pulled her shirt back down and Tom slide his shirt back on. This time it had gone too far, and he knew he couldn't go on like this.  
"You go ahead, I need to think a second," Tom told Glade, and with that, she stomped up the grounds toward the castle. 'Thank goodness,' he thought to himself, walking over to a half built hut. The Headmaster was building it as a storage area for the new gamekeeper, since the other was leaving this year.  
Walking toward the quidditch pitch now, Tom spotted two people, talking to each other. Cleverly, he hid behind a tree that was near by. The voices drifted over to where he was so that he could hear them.  
"Good job tonight," said a familiar gingery voice of a male.  
"Well, I learn from the best," replied another familiar voice back, which Tom knew very well.  
Then the voices ceased, and Tom started to run for the castle, tears welling up behind his emerald green eyes. Once he reached his dorm, he quietly changed back into his night clothes and laid back down, not getting any sleep, his mind swirling around his thoughts…………….. 

"What?!? They hate each other!" said Jerome at breakfast the next morning.  
"I know," answered Tom, pouting.  
"Um…Well Tom, you don't know for a fact they kissed each other, do you?," asked Jerome, hoping for the best.  
Just then, Allison, the one who was trading saliva with another boy, came over and sat down by Tom. Jerome greeted her and Tom starred at a crack on the table.  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked, looking at him.  
'Stop looking at me,' thought Tom silently.  
Allison got the message apparently, because she got up and left. Jerome starred at Tom for a second, before muttering something about leaving for his dorm. Calvin then walked over, followed by none other than Hailey.  
"I leave you two alone," said Calvin, before winking and leaving.  
"Tom, will you follow me for a second? I need you to show me some spell we're doing in Defence Against the Dark Arts and, well, being as advanced as I've heard, I was wondering if you could help me?"  
"Sure," answered Tom, bored anyway.  
Once outside the Great Hall, Hailey grabbed his hand and laced her elegant fingers sweetly through them. Tom ignored this, but grinned. So she did like him? He'd always liked Hailey, but he would chose Allison over her any day. Why he still couldn't figure out. Inside the room, Hailey turned the lights down with her wand, muttering something about better effects.  
Tom noticed it was time for his first class, but he didn't care. He just had Professor Adams, who always forgot to check attendance anyway. After a few minutes, he looked at Hailey, urging to kiss her. The impulse to great, he grabbed her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He whispered softly in her ear, "It goes like this."  
And with that, she did correctly this time. Tom told her to do it again, she turned around and stared into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. He couldn't stand it. Without even thinking, their lips met, them slipping to the floor. However, all they did was kiss. 'Maybe I like her more than I thought……..'  
"Tom," said Hailey, underneath him. "Will you be my boyfriend?"  
Suddenly, Tom's heart stopped pounding. He had no idea how to respond, so he got up and grabbed his bag, heading out just as his first class ended.

Trying to avoid Jerome the rest of the day was pretty easy. Avoiding Allison was even harder. He'd forgotten he had Charms with her. Walking toward the common room that Friday evening, he was stopped by her.  
"Hi Tom," she spoke in almost a whisper. "I want to talk."  
He nodded and followed her to an empty classroom. Just so happened, it was the same one he'd spent time with Hailey in the other day.  
"Listen Tom," said Allison, starring him in the eye. "If you like somebody else, let me know, ok? I still love you, but if you don't love me back, let me know. I have other people who want to date me-"  
"Like the one teaching you quidditch in the dark?" He shot back, his hand clenched. She looked speechless. "Yeah, I know about that. When were you going to tell me?"  
"They're private lessons, ok?"  
"Whatever," said Tom, before walking out.

What happened? Well, if you were listening, Tom walked out on Allison, which really burned her up. And today was the Hogsmeade trip. Grunting, he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready. Upon entering the Great Hall, he saw, to his disgust, Allison holding hands with the boy she was receiving 'private' quidditch lessons from. Now Tom knew who he was. It was the Gryffindor quidditch captain, Kyle Dickson.  
Barely touching his food, Hailey came up to him. She greeted him with a warm smile, her hair up in a bun, strands falling down on her tan skin.  
"Hi Tom," she said, sitting down. "Ready for Hogsmeade?"  
"Yeah," he said, finishing his food, managing to grin a couple times. Why ruin his trip? It wasn't like he couldn't wait for it.  
"Great," said Hailey.  
They talked about stuff they wanted for Christmas on the train, and before they knew it, they were at Hogsmeade.  
"Where to?"  
"Oh, probably the Three Broomsticks would be good."  
They ran to the crowed shop and found a booth to themselves. Jerome sat nearby, silently drinking his butterbeer. Hailey calmly laid against his chest as he told the waitress two butterbeers. Softly, he stroked her hair, telling her quietly how beautiful she was.  
"You really think so?" implored Hailey.  
"Yeah."  
She peaked him on the cheek before laying back on his chest again. Her arms wrapped around him. The waitress brought back the two butterbeers, and they sat up and drank it.  
Around them students talked about all sorts of rubbish. Some girls talked about plans to travel somewhere during the holidays. Others were discussing quidditch..  
"I can't wait for break, what about you?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I can't wait…..Actually, I was wondering, remember how you asked me the other day if I'd be your boyfriend?" She nodded, and he continued, "Well, I have an answer. Yes."  
Looking shocked and surprised, she hugged him and then continued to sip her butterbeer down. Afterward, they took a stroll down the streets, holding hands. Suddenly, a strange emotion filled his soul. He felt like hurting somebody, and he couldn't figure out why. The need brought his attention to three second year Gryffindors. He grinned and asked Hailey if he could borrow her wand.  
"Sure," she said, handing it to him, puzzled. "Anyway, Tom, meet me on the way back to Hogwarts if you don't mind. I'm going to go hang out with my friends."  
"Ok."  
He watched her leave and grinned slyly, sticking the wand in his back pocket. He was ready to have some fun.  
Quietly, he walked over and prodded one on the shoulder.  
"Yes?" asked the innocent blue eyed boy, starring up at Tom who was five inches taller than him.  
"I was wondering if you could come with me for a moment?"  
"Sure. Guys, meet up with you in a second, k?" His friends nodded, one second year eyeing Tom with her searching brown eyes, her curly black hair up in a ponytail. The other just shrugged.  
The two walked into the nearby woods , and almost close a the foot of a hill, Tom stopped and faced the boy.  
"I need to practice a spell on you, I hope you don't mind?" He asked, gazing at the boy with that of a "hungry predator, gazing at his prey" stare.  
" What kind of spell?" However, as soon as he said the word "spell," Tom took off with his incantation, shouting, "Avada Kedavra!" and the boy stood, motionless, his blue eyes wide and glassy looking. Soon, two people came running up, and stopped short, starring at the scene. They were the boys friends.


	3. Gazing Eyes

"What did you do to him?" They asked, bewildered. The girl went over and watched her friend fall to the ground, before grabbing him.

"Put him down!" Tom commanded, as the girl made to leave, her other friend just starring at Tom.

The girl started to run, but Tom was too quick for her. He shouted, "Expelliarmus!" She did a series of flips as her deceased friend fell with a soft thud.

"Now, you want to make this easy or hard?" He asked, pointing his wand at the girl threatingly. She stared into his eyes with pure hatred. He grinned. That was how he liked to gain respect. She could keep gazing at him, because Tom liked it……No, he didn't mind it at all…..

Just then, the girl made another attempt to go at the boy, which made Tom mad. Why wouldn't she make this easy?

"Crucio!"

Yet, instead of hitting the girl straight in the chest, the other friend with mousy brown hair jumped front of her, causing himself to get hit by it. 'This was the reason he wasn't in Slytherin, making a pathetic attempt to save his friend,' Tom mused to himself, watching the boy fall to the ground. There he laid, twitching madly. The girl gasped, and looked at Tom, "How can you be so mean to us? Why are you doing this?"

"Because, my dear, Lord Voldemort can," said Tom, using his name he'd made up the other day for fun. He raised his wand and hit her this time, causing her to lay on the ground, twitching as well. Satisfied, he looked over the wand. He'd used Hailey's.

"Now for the next fun part."

Cleverly, he placed her wand in his back pocket and sneaked back into the pub called "Hogs Head." Hailey came running over to him, holding her hand out.

"I want my wand, if you're done with it. I need to go have it checked out."

"Can't we take a walk first?" He asked, grinning. Quickly, before she could refuse, he took her hand and lead her out, toward the woods.

He kissed her for a while.

"Do you really love me?" Asked Hailey, looking him in his emerald green eyes.

"Of course beautiful," he said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

After kissing her a while longer, he pulled away, and muttered he'd be right back. Quickly, he ran behind a tree and mutter an incantation under his breath, one he'd never tried before, but for some reason he felt like it was normal.

"Legilimens!" He shouted, starring her in the eye, even though she wasn't aware he was.

Suddenly, she was down on her knees. Tom closed his eyes and started to form something in her head. Forcing her to believe it. After he was sure he'd planted it, he ran off into Hogsmeade.

Back inside the Hogs Head, he was greeted by none other than Glade. She smiled as he came in, her smile that made Tom almost swear she was half veela.

"So, your girlfriend isn't around, is she?" She whispered, searching the pub.

"No," he muttered, pulling her into an embrace, and, without meaning to, their lips met. He placed his arms around her waist, and they continued on till they pulled away. Quietly, Tom lead her to his private booth that they'd always hung out at.

"Can't we?"

"No, no. I told you I don't want to," said Tom, and she pouted. He grinned and leaned over to kiss her, which cheered her up a bit.

"I love you, Glade, and I wanted to let you know that," said Tom, grinning.

"Sometimes I wished you show it," she muttered.

"I know."

Walking out of the pub to get on the train, Tom walked in one direction and Glade in another. From out of nowhere, there was a scream.

"Oh my goodness gracious! Somebody, get these kids on the train," shouted a prefect as he carried one boy, his head lolled, and two others who were twitching. "Well, come on! Haven't got all day!"

Some fourth year Gryffindors ran up and grabbed one, helping them onto the train. The prefect, who was a Gryffindor too, continued to carry the lifeless boy onto the train. Everyone was in hysterics. Well, almost everyone. Everyone except Tom, who just grinned with pleasure.

Two sixth year prefects out of Ravenclaw ran up with Hailey in front of them, guarding her. Tom just looked on, like his birthday had come early. Glade ran up to Tom and slid her hand in the thirteen year-olds hand, whispering into his ear, "Sorry that she ended up like that. I always thought one day she was going to crack."

"Yeah," said Tom, turning to find Glade kissing him again, and he felt really happy now, maybe even happier than kissing Allison.

Just then, Dumbledore walked by as he pulled away. The Transfiguration teacher gave him one of his awful, untrustworthy, searching looks, his blue eyes gazing into his emerald ones, not saying anything.

The next day upon entering the Great Hall, he noticed that Hailey wasn't there. Just then, Calvin came over.

"Where's Hailey?" He asked, looking concerned now.

"Well, she's in rotten luck now, being questioned by the Ministry and everything. You know she actually killed that boy?" He said all this very hastily.

"She did? Well, I need to talk to somebody, if you'll excuse me," he said, eyeing Glade. Thankfully, Calvin shrugged and took off.

"Good morning," he said, sitting down. "I guess we're a couple now?"

"Only if you want to be," she answered, pecking him on the cheek.

"Good," he said, brushing his lips against hers before starting on his breakfast. "Actually, I was curious why Hailey did it."

"Don't know, do we?" said Glade, looking at him thoughtfully.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, he caught Allison gazing at him, deep in thought. She was grinning, playing with her pancakes. Seeing Tom look at her, she quickly looked away. Did he still have feelings for her? He pondered this, finishing his meal. Downing some milk, he got up to retrieve his bag from his dorm.

However, on his way out he was stopped by none other than Albus Dumbledore, who just starred at Tom, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Hi Professor," Tom mumbled nervously.

"Good day to you too, Mr. Riddle," answered Dumbledore back.

Without even thinking, Tom took off, dashing to the common room, not wanting to stay there any longer than he had to.


	4. Professor Ames

_Professor Ames_

_Glade met him in the common room to go to their first lesson, her hand grabbing his. _

"_Come on," she said, pulling the yawning Tom out of the room and into the hall. "Time for you to wake up."_

_He grinned and stifled another yawn before they reached the stairs. Today was potions and he was extremely bored during this dull and useless subject every time he had it. Maybe it was the fact that the young Professor Ames was trying hard to impress he students, and the fact that he didn't act like normal Slytherins. Head of Slytherin house and he favoured all the others, unlike Slytherins. He really annoyed Tom a lot._

_Entering the dungeons after stopping and meeting Glade's other friends from the Great Hall, they choose their section and sat down, all of them still chattering. The Gryffindors glared at them but didn't utter a single word. As class began, Professor Ames stood up on his knobbly knees and took role, his clear tone echoing throughout the room._

"_Avon-"_

"_Here."_

"_Axel-"_

"_Here."_

"_Baddit-"_

"_Here."_

_And so on it went that by the time he was done, Tom was almost asleep. Folding his roll of parchment, he put it away and gazed at his class with those gorgeous brown eyes that made most the girls think better of him._

"_Today, you will be learning how to brew a draught of living death," he said with wonder to rather himself than the class. "I'll write the instructions and then you can set to work!"_

_Slowly, Tom got out his ingredients and cauldron, all the while wishing this class were over. About thirty minutes into the lesson he was already finished and helping Glade along with hers' while she chatted gleefully with her friends about their plans for Christmas. _

"_Tut, tut Mr Riddle," said Professor Ames rounding on him. "Now you know my policy about helping someone. It messes-"_

"_-up their opportunity to learn, I know," said Tom mockingly back._

"_That's it! I've had it up to here with you and you're back talk! Maybe some time in detention would do the trick," replied Mr. Ames hotly._

_Tom glared at him but did not reply. He would, however, find a way to seek revenge upon him, someday. Once class was over, Tom left and headed straight for the common room, trying to escape everyone. Yet, as he reached the entrance along came none other than Jerome. _

"_Hey Jer," said Tom reproachfully. "I'm really sorry about the other day-"_

"_No you're not," said Jerome. His friend made eye contact with him and wore a rather worried expression. "Nor are you yourself anymore."_

"_What in the world are you talking about?" asked Tom, having no idea where the conversation was _

_going._

"_I know about the other day, what happened. I'm not that stupid you know. You murdered the boy and hurt the other two children using Hailey's wand. The question is, why?"_

"_That's a lie," shot back Tom. "I had nothing to do with it."_

"_Tom, you aren't yourself anymore either. You completely ignore Allison, one of you life long best friends since you first came to this school. You even seem to loath me. The way you look at everyone seems like you want more than anything to see them dead. Not to mention your eyes seem for some very strange reason to have fire hidden behind them. Really Tom, your starting to scare me."_

_Tom stared at his friend in disbelief. How could he think such a thing? Had he not stuck for Jerome countless occasions, remained loyal to him, done nothing to harm him what so ever? And now, Jerome had come to the conclusion he loathed him? _

"_I don't know you, and please, if you would so kindly, go away and leave me alone," Tom said rather quietly, pushing Jerome aside._

"_Tom! Don't go! Tom!" shouted Jerome after him. But it was no use. Things could never be the same between them ever again. Slinging himself into his bed, he started to think mentally of ways to get Ames back, trying to calm down. Though, the rage continued to course through his veins and ended up having a restless sleep later that night. _

_The next morning Tom couldn't help but feel something was inside him. A demon of some sort. Maybe Jerome was right. Maybe it was time he showed someone. But who?_

_Not Glade. She was the last person on earth that would except him like the way he really was. Allison is too kind-hearted, and shouldn't be tortured by a beast like me. Yet……He could trick her into joining him. No, he couldn't. Or could he?_

_That's the thing about Tom. He never really feels. He feeds on loath and hatred, and despises love and kindness; one of the reasons he really needed to break off from Allison. And Jerome. Now that he's opened himself up to Tom he's shown he really is just like the Gryffindors deep down._

_He sighed, knowing the truth. No one could understand why he acted the way he did. Caring to him was just a figment of his imagination. Death and destruction were real to him._

_And that day it proved to be true. Tom came in Professor Ames office and grinned broadly, as if he were trying to be friends or something rather._

"_What do you want me to do for you Tom?" asked Professor Ames. _

"_I've come to apologize," replied Tom in a fake voice of sincerity.  
_

"_Now Tom, what are you apologizing for?" asked Professor Ames, slightly confused._

"_For not doing this sooner!" And with that, Tom flashed out his wand and tried to attack Professor Ames. _

"_STUPEFY!"_

_Luckily for Professor Ames, he was able to dodge it slightly so he didn't get the full effect. He knew for a _

_fact that Tom was handy with a wand and could be quite dangerous._

"_Tom, you're overreacting," said Professor Ames, holding the boys arms behind his back. "You're taking this too far."_

"_Oh, am I?" asked Tom. "I actually find you quite annoying."_

"_So, you plan of disposing me like that boy, huh?" shot the Professor back._

"_Oh, I see, the whole school knows, huh?" Tom chose to shoot back in reply._

"_For your information, the whole school does not know. Only Dumbledore figured it out and warned a few teachers and myself. Also, he told Headmaster Dippet. Now, I'm taking you straight to the headmasters office."_

_Before Tom could even try to fight back, Professor Ames opened his mouth and forced a sleeping draught down his throat. Colours faded from his sight and he completely black out, falling onto his knees._


End file.
